Talk:Trailers from Barney's Fun
REGISTER BY SEPTEMBER 12 TO BEGIN SEPTEMBER 18 Next session begins OCT 23. Some program start times may vary. Please call [[]] for full schedule and details. Experience college your way Earn your degree faster Education that fits your life Quality matters FIND YOUR PROGRAM ZIP code: Search by:Search by: Program level Field of Study Filtered options:View allAssociatesBachelorsMastersDoctoralUndergraduate CertificateGraduate CertificateProfessional Development VIEW PROGRAMS The edge you need to get ahead Certificates, test preparation and individual courses to give working professionals like you the skills to stand out. Professional Development Maintain a competitive edge. Our non-degree professional development programs give you the management and leadership skills you need to get ahead in project management, human resources and business operations. LEARN MORE Certificate Programs Build your expertise. Certificate programs give you the specialization you need to keep ahead of trends, seek greater career opportunities and stay competitive. Our dozens of certificate programs align with industry needs and continuing education requirements. LEARN MORE Recertification for Teachers Get the credits you need, on a schedule that works for you. We offer an expansive list of continuing teacher education courses to help you meet recertification requirements. LEARN MOREGet started right away. Explore continuing education opportunities. COURSES AND CERTIFICATES Your Life as a Phoenix What does it mean to be a Phoenix? We are the risers. The ones who know that if we want it, we have to go out and get it. We give blood, sweat, and sometimes tears. We are sculpted by adversity. We are made from desire and a dream, but we leave nothing up to fate. We have the skill, and we have the will. And we will not let ourselves be ignored. WHY UNIVERSITY OF PHOENIX Introducing your new Tuition Guarantee Employer-sought education Let us help you take the first step * New Students * Non-Degree learner * Transfer Students * International Students * Military Students & Family * Alumni * Doctoral Students [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] =Our online colleges and schools= The colleges and schools of University of Phoenix put education in your reach with degree programs and online classes made to fit your life. We’re dedicated to helping working adults achieve their educational and career goals. We offer online college degree programs, on-campus classes in select locations and feature a collection of colleges & schools offering in-demand degrees. COLLEGES AND SCHOOLS Campuses and Local Resources Whether you prefer learning online or on-campus, it often helps to speak to someone face-to-face. You'll find that kind of support and much more, at one of our local campuses. Come in, take a class in-person, and meet faculty, staff members and other students who enjoy all the resources you could be experiencing.* * Not all resources are available at all campuses. Check your campus page to see what resources are available. EXPLORE OUR CAMPUSES A GLIMPSE OF OUR RESOURCES 1-on-1 Tutoring Networking Computer Labs Online Classroom Tutorials REQUEST INFO PROGRAM FINDER 844.YES.UOPX CHAT LIVE https://www.phoenix.edu/ CONNECT: *Facebook *Twitter *LinkedIn *Google + *YouTube *Instagram INFORMATION FOR: *Alumni *Continuing Education *Faculty *International Students *Military *Transfer Students *GoToAssist *Scholarships *CA BPPE Information COLLEGES AND SCHOOLS: *School of Business *College of Education *College of Health Professions *School of Nursing *School of Health Services Administration *College of Humanities and Sciences *College of Information Systems and Technology *School of Advanced Studies *School of Continuing Education ABOUT US: *News & Events *University Leadership *Mission and Purpose *Accreditation and Licensures *Academic Annual Report *Careers at University of Phoenix *Campus Locations *Disability Services *Media Relations *Academic Catalog *Contact Us *Site Map POLICIES AND DISCLOSURES: *Accessibility Policy *Consumer Information *Equal Employment Opportunities (PDF) *Employment Accessibility *Title IX Information *Campus Safety *Regulatory Information Privacy Policy | Website Terms and Conditions | Trademark Usage Copyright © 2016 University of Phoenix